Leaf High's Cherryblossom The Rewrite
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: Leaf High is a place for musically inclined students. Join Sakura as the new Transfers students bring familiar faces, new faces, and perhaps, new love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Transfer Students**

**Sasuke POV:**

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when we arrived at Leaf High. My friends and I moved here two days ago. It was just me, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Neji, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. God, how am I going to survive?

The principle had already given us a tour and informed us that lunch was always a couple hours long. We heard music loud enough to disturb the whole block coming from the lunch room. We thought someone was going to get in trouble but to our surprise, Tsunade-sama just smiled saying, "She's taking requests today."

"OKAY! I need each of you to write your favorite songs on this piece of paper. Catch is; it has to be sung by a girl." Tsunade instructed us as we neared the lunch room.

We did as we were told and we entered the cafeteria. I immediately recognized my older brother, Itachi and my old childhood friend, Naruto. Naruto and a few others were actually sitting with my brother, which surprised me seeing as Itachi was not a very social person.

Suddenly, Tsunade had a microphone.

"OK, PEOPLE! WE GOT NEW EXCHANGE STUDENTS! So the first requests will be from the transfers, 'KAY? KAY! GOOD NOW HERE IS YOUR LITTLE ROCKSTAR!" Tsunade shouted into the microphone.

**Lee POV:**

'My god, she's here.' I thought to myself as I stared at the beautiful pink haired girl who had taken the microphone from Tsunade-sama and climbed onto a table.

**Normal POV:**

A pink-haired girl with emerald green eyes climbed onto a table, microphone in hand.

"Hey, guys! Well, I'm going to sing the songs for the transfers and they wrote their names next to the songs so I'll be able to introduce them to you all one by one. Ok, let's start with...Rock Lee." Sakura stared at the paper wide eyed as she lifted her head and her eyes met with Lee's.

"Lee." Sakura whispered. Though no one heard her, none except for the Akatsuki, the transfers, and Sakura's friends.

"O-Okay, Lee asked that I sing 'Even Angels fall by Jessica Riddle' he asks that I dedicate it to his cousin who loves this song a lot." Sakura smiled at this. Lee smiled too.

"'Kay, here I go..

_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes_

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_" Sakura lowered the microphone and ran up to Lee and threw her arms around his neck.

"God, Lee I missed you!" She yelled.

Everyone around them had confused faces on so Sakura decided to clear it up for them.

"We're cousins." She said.

**Hope you liked it. **** 3 **

**Forever yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Naruto, (sadly)! Or any songs used in this fic, they all belong to their fantastic owners/creators.  
**

**Chapter 2: Who ****are ****you calling a bit****ch?**

"HOW THE HELL CAN SOMEONE AS PRETTY AS YOU BE RELATED TO THAT GUY?!" yelled Kiba as he gestured wildly at Lee.

"Huh?" was Sakura's reply.

"He's a total nut job, you are pretty how are you related." Kiba said.

"O...K?" said Sakura as she looked at each and every one of them. "Follow me please." Sakura said as she headed to a table.

"Guys, these are the transfers. And they will be sitting here. If you have a problem with it, then face my wrath." Sakura said.

They all just sat there and made spaces for people to sit.

"'Kay, this is Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, Sai, and I'm Sakura." Sakura introduced pointing to each person.

"I'm Sasuke, this is Ino, Neji, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Kiba, his dog, Akamaru, and I guess you already know Lee." Sasuke said.

"Well, I gotta quiet down this crowd. Sai I'm gonna need your help for this one." Sakura said looking at Sai.

Sai nodded and extended his hand to her helping her onto the table. When she was up there and ready she took a glance at the list and read, "The next song is requested from Ino Yamanaka, she asks that I sing "Run the show by Kat Deluna. I'm gonna have Sai help me out a bit." Sakura said into the mic and watched as Sai got on the table with her.

_(Sai)_

_ha ha_  
_shaka dee man_  
_GMB, first lady, Kat_  
_you dun' know_  
_Red One, let's go_

_(Sakura)_  
_got you half flippin like fire_  
_come with me let me take you higher_  
_i'm the object of all your desire_  
_and your attention is all i require_  
_don't stop now_  
_cause you on a roll_  
_make me go anywhere that you go_  
_i'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'_  
_i'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

_Sakura twisted her body so she was facing Sasuke and his friends._

_(hook)_  
_you want this don't front qué qué qué pasa_  
_speak up cuál es la cosa_  
_ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

_(chorus)_  
_i say no-oh-oh_  
_if you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_  
_catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_  
_together we run the show-oh-oh_

_i say no-oh-oh_  
_if you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_  
_don't stop well now let's go-oh-oh_  
_together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Sakura smiled at him and turned away._

_bite your lips cause you know that you feel it_  
_when i shake it you know you're addicted_  
_i see you're lovin this dominicana_  
_you like the way that I dance the bachata_

_don't stop now, cause i'm on a roll_  
_give you that gutta you feel in your soul_  
_my heart beats like a drum can you hear it_

_(hook)_  
_I know you want this don't front qué qué qué pasa_  
_speak up cuál es la cosa_  
_ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

_(chorus repeats 2x)_

_(Sai)_  
_yeah_  
_shaka dee_  
_black kat_  
_red one_  
_let's go_  
_(Sai)_  
_me takin it slow, me takin it fast_  
_me like a train baby girl when me take in the pants_  
_me and you what i think that's what the aftermath_  
_and after that me and you could just slip the cash_  
_the pon and kat just smashin the party_  
_after that, yo kat, let's mash up the lobby_  
_cause this is a dance and this is a hobby_  
_it's fire in here and GMB got me_  
_WOAH_

_(bridge)  
(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
(Sai) I'm ready my girl  
(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
(Sai) sure I'm ready my girl  
(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
(Sai) I'm ready my girl  
(Sakura) one-hundred-percent-uh_

_(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready_  
_(Sai) I'm ready my girl_  
_(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready_  
_(Sai) sure I'm ready my girl_  
_(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready_  
_(Sai) I'm ready my girl_

_(chorus repeats 2x) _

Sakura and Sai jumped off the table and were laughing really hard.

"That -haha- was so -haha- much fun!" Sakura said.

"Definitely." Sai replied.

Everyone in the cafeteria was clapping and cheering. Though Sasuke wouldn't admit it he admired Sakura's talent. Karin was enraged that this girl could show her up.

"Give me that mic bitch!" Karin screeched before snatching the mic.

"I'M gonna sing Prima J's Rockstar."

_oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,_  
_(noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,_  
_(oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,_  
_(so) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

_I'm incredible, so unforgettable,_  
_so no one can take my place_  
_I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,_  
_so girl get out my face_

_oh my god I'm going crazy_  
_maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing_  
_everybody in there dazin'_  
_that's the reason why they're hatin',_  
_treat us like some superstars_  
_and only cuz that's what we are_  
_you know we're going really far_  
_and ya'll ain't even heard it all_

_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_a pretty little problem, uh-huh,_  
_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_a pretty little problem, uh-huh,_  
_you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_  
_and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me_  
_cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_(keep lookin at me)_

_(wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(how) cuz I'm in walkin look like modelin  
(how) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'_

_I'm incredible, so unforgettable,_  
_so no one can take my place,_  
_I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,_  
_so girl get out my face_

_oh my god I'm going crazy_  
_maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing_  
_everybody in there dazin'_  
_that's the reason why they're hatin'_  
_treat us like some superstars_  
_and only cuz that's what we are_  
_you know we're going really far_  
_and ya'll ain't even heard it all_

_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_a pretty little problem, uh-huh,_  
_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_a pretty little problem, uh-huh_  
_you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_  
_and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me_  
_cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_(keep lookin at me)_

_(ladies) we're Prima J you know it_  
_we're not afraid to show it_  
_we hold our crown and that's right_  
_it can't stop us now_  
_the cloud we're on is golden_  
_they can't fix what's not broken_  
_don't act like ya'll don't know_  
_what's bout to happen now_

_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_a pretty little problem uh-huh,_  
_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_a pretty little problem uh-huh_  
_you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_  
_and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me_  
_cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_a pretty little problem uh-huh,_  
_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_a pretty little problem uh-huh_  
_you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_  
_and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me_  
_cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_  
_(keep lookin at me)_

_why don't you take a picture? it'll last longer _

The people in the cafeteria were all screaming at Karin to "Shut the Fuck up".

"I think I just became deaf." Sakura said as she removed her hands from her ears.

"You slutty bitch what do you know?!" screeched Karin.

"Did you just call me a "slutty bitch"?" Sakura asked while her eyebrow was twitching.

"Yeah, what of it?" Karin asked.

Sakura growled in her throat before walking up to Karin and punching her in the face. She was out like a light before she even hit the floor.

"HA! CALL ME THAT AGAIN WHORE!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone in the audience started to cheer as Sakura scratched the back of her head laughing nervously.

Suigetsu was probably cheering the loudest.

"So Sasuke what do you think of the pink haired girl?" Suigetsu asked.

"Interesting, very interesting."Sasuke replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Classes and reunions**

"ALRIGHT KIDDIES LUNCHTIME'S OVER! GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO CLASS!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs...with a megaphone.

"DAMMIT WE'RE RIGHT FREAKING HERE!" the cafeteria's occupants screamed back.

"Oh, whoopsie." Tsunade replied then started laughing as she walked out and back to her office.

As an afterthought she yelled back at them, "SAKURA YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF THE TRANSFERS! AND NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING THAT GIRL IS DON'T CAUSE PERMANENT DAMAGE!"

Sakura mumbled, "Fine, but if she calls me a bitch or anything else again I swear no one will recognize her face."

"SHIKAMARU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP IN 5 SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN!" Temari screamed in his ear.

He shot up in half a second, "Dammit woman! I was sleeping!"

Temari gave him an innocent look, "You were?"

"Hey! Knock it off you two! You're scaring the poor innocent transfers!" Sakura was laughing while she said this but she was right, they were scaring the transfers...especially Temari's threat had the guys hiding behind a table.

"Whoopsie" was Temari's reply.

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late for class!" Naruto yelled.

"Gym's next." Shino said quietly.

**youseenothingyouseenothingyo useenothingyouseenothingyous eenothingyouseenothingyousee nothing**

**Gym**

"WELCOME YOUTHFUL STUDENTS AND WELCOME TRANSFERS!" Gai screamed.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GA-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the rest of the gym yelled.

"WELCOME BACK TO THE EVER YOUTHFUL LEAF HIGH MY FAVORITE PUPIL!" Gai yelled to Lee.

Sakura rubbed her temples trying to ease the headache those two had caused.

"NOW MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WE WILL RUN 20 LAPS!" Gai screamed.

The people in the gym groaned and started running.

A girl named Karin could be heard screaming about Gai and Lee.

"They're so freaking gay, I mean who wears spandex. No wonder the Lee kid is so gay, he IS related to that pink bitch after all." She told a purple haired girl named Ami.

"Hey! If you have a problem with me say it to my face, don't be a coward and talk about me behind my back!" Sakura said running behind them.

"Tche, whatever whore." Karin scoffed.

And Sakura "accidentally" put her foot in front of Karin's foot.

Karin screeched as she fell and skidded on the unforgiving pavement.

"HAHAHAHAA" Everyone in the gym -especially Sakura- was laughing so hard some were crying, even Gai was laughing.

The bell for the end of the day rang and people left the gym to go get changed then go home.

**Sakura's locker**

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke said as he fell into step beside her on the way to her locker.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" She asked as she was attempting to open her locker.

"Not much, hey, um, can I walk you home or something?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Oh, uh, sure." She said, she was honestly shocked at his offer.

She grabbed her backpack and shut her locker.

They started walking out of the school and in the direction of Sakura's house.

"So, what possessed you to walk me home?" Sakura asked still looking ahead.

"You interest me. Your not like other girls, always trying to get into MY pants." He said and shuddered.

She laughed, the sound like bells to his ears.

"Poor Sasuke! Haha." She said still laughing that musical laugh.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you Sakura." He said blushing slightly.

" B-But we just met." Her face had gone cherry red.

"I know, but I always get what I want, and I want you. You will be mine." He said regaining his composure.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered, her face going more red if that's possible.

"You heard me. See ya tomorrow Cherry blossom." He smirked and started walking away.

After he was gone Sakura was still standing on the sidewalk, shocked. He wanted her? She smiled slightly. This is going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: WHAT DID THAT BITCH DO?**

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the cafeteria that morning to see all of their friends had pushed a couple tables together and were laughing and generally having a good time together.

"Hey guys what did we miss?" Sakura asked coming up behind Shikamaru and Temari.

"MY YOUTHFUL COUSIN I SEE YOU HAVE COME IN WITH THE EVER YOUTHFUL SASUKE!" Lee yelled grinning.

"Er, yeah." Sakura replied.

"Woooooow." Suigetsu said randomly.

"So forehead girl, what's with you and the Uchiha?" Ino raised a perfectly curved brow looking slyly at Sakura.

Sakura's blush didn't seem to help matters either. "Yes Sakura, inquiring minds want to know. Why did my foolish little brother come home actually grinning last night." Everyone at the table could see Sasuke's smug smirk. But then, Sakura let a smile spread across her face. And not a sweet smile, like a cat who just ate a canary kind of smile.

"Now wouldn't you all like to know." And with that the bell rung and Sakura headed off to her homeroom class, the others following suit. (A/N: They all have the same classes, grades aren't separated.)

"SAKURA HARUNO YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND UCHIHA!" Ino shouted walking into homeroom.

"WHAT?! THAT PINK-HAIRED BITCH TOUCHED MY SASUKE-KUN?! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!" Karin yelled from her seat at the front of the room.

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S TOO EARLY TO HEAR YOUR SCREECHING YOU FUCKING BANSHEE!" Sakura screamed. Lee was holding her back from beating the shit out of Karin.

"I promise you Pinky I'll get back at you." Karin glared and then walked back to her seat.

"Whatever." Sakura mumbled as she headed for the back of the room.

(A/N: I'm gonna skip to lunch cuz the first 2 classes are boring)

**youseenothingyouseenothingyo useenothingyouseenothingyous eenothingyouseenothingyousee nothingyouseenothingyouseeno thingyouseenothing**

Lunch

Sakura took the mic from Sai as she entered the cafeteria. She got up onto two empty tables that had been put together. She waited till everyone was seated and then spoke into the microphone, "Hey guys hope y'all aren't too bored from your first two classes. Nah I'm kidding I was practically falling asleep. Ok, first up and personal favorite of mine. She Wolf by Shakira."

**_SOS shes in disguise  
SOS shes in disguise  
Theres a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out_**

**_A domesticated girl thats all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My bodys craving so feed the hungry_**

**_Ive been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
Im starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So Im gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it_**

**_Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free  
Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_**

**_Sitting across a bar staring right at her prey  
Its going well so far shes gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher and Im her student_**

She stared straight at Sasuke during that whole verse, smirking. (The 4 lines right above the sentence)

**_To locate the single men I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys I just want to enjoy  
By having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_**

**_Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free  
Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_**

**_SOS shes in disguise  
SOS shes in disguise  
Theres a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out_**

**_SOS shes in disguise  
SOS shes in disguise  
Theres a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out_**

**_Theres a she wolf in the closet, let it out so it can breathe _**

The whole cafeteria was clapping and cheering like crazy, Sakura had a radiant smile on her face. "Ok, next one. I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls."

**_We're driving slow  
Through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear_**

**_Now we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
_****_It's cold outside  
But between us its worse in here_**

**_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_**

**_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_**

**_I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_**

**_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_**

**_Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me_**

**_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know (i know) this is (this is) the part where the end starts_**

**_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_**

**_I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_**

**_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_**

**_I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothings wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see sunset in your eyes_**

**_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers_**

**_I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_**

**_But I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part_**

**_I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it_**

**_Oh  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here_**

Sakura looked at the table where her friends were sitting and noticed the absence of one of her best friends, Ino. She mouthed to Temari, "Ino?" Temari shrugged in response and then the doors to the cafeteria burst open and in came Ino, her hair looked like someone chopped it off with an ax. Then she saw Karin and her friends laughing with the rest of Ino's hair in her hand. Ino looked like she was about to cry.

Sakura jumped off the table and started stomping toward the laughing Karin. "You bitch!" Sakura yelled lunging at Karin. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sakura screamed holding Karin down. Karin had started to cry. "What the hell is your problem!?" Sakura yelled again. All was silent in the cafeteria. All that was heard was Ino's sobbing and Sakura breathing deeply trying to calm down. "I should've known, bitches like you are all bark and no bite. I still never thought you'd stoop so low as to go after my friends to get back at me though. Guess I was wrong." Sakura got up and started to walk away toward Ino. "Your not even worthy to be called dirt." That was the last thing said before Karin got up and sat back in her seat quietly.

"S-Sakura, my h-hair." Ino burst out sobbing again as Sakura hugged her.

"Shhh, Hina-chan's fixing it hun, it'll be ok." Sakura rubbed her back soothingly. "Do you want me to sing a song for you?"

"U-Uh huh." Ino sniffed calming down slightly.

"Which one?" Sakura smiled gently. Ino whispered something in Sakura's ear, causing her to grin. "Perfect" she whispered.

Sakura got back up onto the table. "Ok, this one's for Ino and all my friends, cause I'll sure as hell be there for all of you when you need me."

**_You're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know i'll take your hand  
when it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go you know i won't give in  
no I won't give in._**

**_Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_So far away i wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disappear  
before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
with you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
yeah yeah_**

**_Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
ladadada,ladadada,ladadadadadadadadada..._**

**_Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_**

**_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it Through_**

"Keep holding on, and I'll always be there for you." Sakura smiled at all her friends. "Always." She whispered the last part and almost nobody caught it, almost. Sasuke caught it though, and his smirk morphed into a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Love is in the air**

Sakura jumped off the table and walked to the newly re-hair styled Ino. It now fell about two inches above her shoulders. It's so short! But if anyone can pull it off, it's Ino.

"Thanks Saki." Ino said hugging her.

"Always pig." Sakura smiled at Ino as they pulled apart.

Ino sniffed and replied, "Shut up, forehead-girl."

Sakura grinned and said borrowing Lee and Gai's good-guy pose, "I'll always be there for my friends!"

"Ewwww it's contagious! hahahahaha" Ino and Sakura burst out laughing.

"Pshh, it's a family thing! hahaha" When Sakura and Ino had calmed down they realized almost the whole cafeteria was staring at them.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Uh, looks like I gotta get back up on that table now. Any requests?" Hinata nodded shyly to Sakura's question. She whispered her request and Sakura smiled. "'Course I'll sing it! It's a great song!"

"Heyyyy everybody! I got a request from, Hyuuga Hinata annnnd it's, "Where you take me by Britney Spears" one of my favorites!

**Oh baby, oh baby  
Oh baby, oh baby**

**In love no belief I never found inside of me  
Built these walls up so high, needed my room to breathe  
But oh baby, oh baby you tear them down  
Can't believe you changed my mind  
Oh baby, oh baby, I saw you smile  
Stay with me a while**

**All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me**

**I never fell before, how did you find my door?  
The key up to my soul, to you forever more  
Oh baby, oh baby you make me rise  
Never did I once think twice  
Oh baby, oh baby you make me smile  
Stay with me a while**

**All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
****That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me**

**Afraid to let it all inside, now I want to hear you'll  
Stay with me a while, stay with me a while**

**La la la la la la, la la la la la la  
La la la la la la, la la la la  
That's where you take me**

**All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me**

Sakura was smiling by the end of the song, her smile was mostly directed at Sasuke.

"Somebody tell me what is going on between Sakura and Sasuke!" Ino was so frustrated she'd started turning pink.

"I like her." Sasuke said dryly answering Ino's question.

"I KNEW IT!" Ino squealed jumping up and down. She then proceeded to do a happy dance.

"Woooooooooow." Sakura said laughing.

"YAY I WIN THE BET I WIN THE BET!" Suigetsu grumbled and handed Ino fifty bucks.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"Suigetsu and I both bet on Sasuke's sexual preferences." Ino nodded happily as she counted the wad of five's she just received.

"Sooooooo, you bet he was straight and Suigetsu bet..." Sakura trailed off at the end.

"YUP! Suigetsu bet that Sasuke was gay." Ino pocketed her winnings with a lovely smile toward the twitching Suigetsu.

"You just HAD to tell on me didn't you Yamanaka?" Suigetsu glared at Ino as a pissed off Sasuke stalked toward him.

"Yes, yes I did." Ino stuck her tongue out as Suigetsu -just now noticing Sasuke's pissed off face- ran away as fast as he could with the Uchiha hot on his heels.

"Hehe, wow. He's fast." Sakura giggled as she got back onto her table to sing the next song.

"Mmmkay everybody, last song before classes start and I'm gonna bring up some people to help me out. Sai, annnnnnd Hinata, c'mon up."

Hinata looked like she was about to faint as Sai helped her onto the table.

"To all the couples and future couples."

"T-To Naruto-kun."

"To Sasuke"

Sasuke stopped chasing Suigetsu and sat to listen and watch.

**Sakura**

_Hinata_

**Sai**

**Hinata and Sakura**

**Jai Ho**

**Jai Ho**

**I got**

_I got_

**shivers**

_shivers_

**When you touch away**

**I'll make you hot**

**Get all you got**

**I'll make you wanna say**

**Jai ho**

**I got**

_I got_

**Fever**

_Fever_

**Running like a fire**

**For you I will go all the way**

**I wanna take you higher**

**Jai ho**

**I keep**

**it steady uh-steady**

**That's how I feel it**

**Jai ho**

**This beat is heavy so heavy**

**You gonna feel it**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I breathe**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I still believe**

**Jai ho**

**You are my destiny**

**Jai ho!**

**uh-uh-uh-oh**

**Jai ho**

**No there is nothing that can stop us**

**Jai ho**

**Nothing can ever come between us**

**Jai ho**

**So come and dance with me, Jai ho!**

**Oohh**

**Catch me**

**catch me**

**catch me**

**c'mon**

**catch me**

**I want you now**

**I know you can save me**

**come and save me**

**I need you now**

**I am yours forever**

**yes, forever**

**I will follow**

**Anywhere in anyway**

**Never gonna let go**

**Jai ho**

**Jai ho**

**Jai ho**

**Escape**

_Escape_

**away**

_away_

**I'll take you to a place**

**This fantasy of you and me**

**I'll never lose my chance**

**Jai ho**

**Yeaahhhh**

**I can**

_I can_

**Feel you**

_Feel you_

**Rushing through my veins**

**There's an notion in my heart**

**I will never be the same**

**Jai ho**

**Just keep it burnin'**

**Yeah baby**

**Just keep it comin'**

**Jai ho**

**You're gonna find out baby**

**I'm one in a million**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I breathe**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I still believe**

**Jai ho**

**You are my destiny**

**Jai ho!**

**uh-uh-uh-oh**

**Jai ho**

**No there is nothing that can stop us**

**Jai ho**

**Nothing can ever come between us**

**Jai ho**

**So come and dance with me, Jai ho!**

**Oohh**

_Hear me it's destiny_

**Catch me**

**catch me**

**catch me**

**c'mon**

**catch me**

**I want you now**

**I know you can save me**

**come and save me**

**I need you now**

**I am yours forever**

**yes, forever**

**I will follow**

**Anywhere in anyway**

**Never gonna let go**

**Jai ho**

**Jai ho**

**Jai ho**

**I need you**

**Gonna make it**

**Jai ho**

**I'm ready**

**So take it!**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I breathe**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I still believe**

**Jai ho**

**You are my destiny**

**Jai ho!**

**uh-uh-uh-oh**

**Jai ho**

**No there is nothing that can stop us**

**Jai ho**

**Nothing can ever come between us**

**Jai ho**

**So come and dance with me, Jai ho!**

**Oohh**

_Hear me it's destiny_

**Jai ho!**

**Baila baila!**

**Baila baila!**

**Jai ho!**

**Baila baila**

**Jai ho**

"Hope y'all liked it! Time for class!" And everyone left for classes not noticing the identical smiles on Sakura and Sasuke's face, or the fact that they were holding hands with their fingers intertwined.


	6. Please Read, I beg of you

Hey guys, I know y'all hate authors notes but I am so flipping excited that I had to share with you.

I have taken my next steps into the fantastical world of writing for money.

**DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME**

I am in no way leaving fanficton, I am just also going to be creating original pieces and putting the up for sale as ebooks on sites such as amazon.

My first ebook is a collection of poems co-authored with a very talented friend of mine who is also apart of my writing group. Feel free to go and buy it or check out my new author page on facebook or my new website. The website has a poem posted that is in the collection of poems. The book is called The Journey Between Love and Loss: A Book of Poetry

Facebook page: Take out spaces

: / / w w w . / - C - / ? r e f =h l

website:

. . c o m

Sorry to bother you guys with this but I am ecstatic and I couldn't wait to share it with the people who have supported my writing over the years. Thank you all so much, and I hope you'll continue to support me, both on fanfiction and on amazon, love you all. You can expect new chapters for all my stories coming at you very soon.

Your humble servant,

Fallen Angel


End file.
